


Soon

by alonelyfanfictionwriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moon, larry stylinson - Freeform, soon, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyfanfictionwriter/pseuds/alonelyfanfictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's almost given up. He doesn't know if he's able to deal with these secrets anymore. But Harry still wants to fight. He still wants to scream and shout and do anything to make everything okay. He just wants it all to be okay. So, when Louis seems lost and sad and unwilling to fight anymore, Harry reminds him, "I don't know when we'll break free of all this, but if we fight, it'll be soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

Another meeting with Management. As usual, they kept Louis and Harry in the office a bit longer than the other boys. They were scolding them again. Scolding them because they’ve been acting a bit too close lately and the bloggers are starting to dive into their surprisingly accurate analyses again. Louis’s always wondered why they cared so much about what a bunch of hormonal teenagers that stay home on their computers all day thought-but apparently they do, and that’s why he and Harry are in their current predicament. Management decided that it’s time to bring Eleanor back. She and Louis haven’t been together lately and they wanted to ruin the high that all of these shippers were having due to Louis’s bright red back and Harry’s hand on a foggy window. It’s funny how such simple things can reveal such big secrets isn’t it? Harry was seething with anger. He was nearly screaming. Harry didn’t want _her_ to be with them. It seemed that whenever _she_ was around, the sky was a bit grayer than usual and real smiles were a lot harder to come by. He didn’t want _her_ to taint the fantasy world he’d been living in ever since _she_ finally left.  In his fantasy, everything was okay. He and Louis could easily have spur of the moment sex in their tour bus and it wouldn’t be a problem. But spontaneity always has consequences, doesn’t it? All Harry had at the moment was his voice to combat this cruel bullshit, but he needed more. He needed Louis to scream, too. If he screamed, maybe they’d listen. There’s strength in numbers, right? But Louis was so quiet. Was he even breathing anymore? “Why aren’t you _saying_ something, Lou?!? Lou? Say _something. Lou?!?”_ Louis stayed silent. “Louis?! _Louis?!?_ Don’t let them bring _her_ here. Louis? _Louis, **please!”**_

Louis silently got up, walked to their managers, and spat in a low and poisonous voice, “ _I hope you’re fucking happy,”_ and left. Louis walked out of that door differently that day. The hunch in his back was a bit more prominent than usual and his shoulders sagged a bit lower. You could see that he was almost broken.  His eyes were vacant and he couldn’t feel a goddamn thing anymore. Louis was almost gone.

But Harry wasn’t. Harry was a ball of fire and he was still fighting and screaming and doing everything in his power to keep _them_ from tainting the greatest thing in his life: the love he shared with Louis. It was what gave him the will to get out of bed each morning. Love was what made him laugh and smile and it gave Harry that little twinkle in his eye that no one quite understood. That little twinkle that just appeared one day and hasn’t left since. So, when Harry saw Louis- _his_ Louis-just leave that room without fighting for them, fighting for their midnight kisses and countless whispers of, “I love you,” and the looks that they share, he lost it. He ran after him. How could he give up? _Why Louis? Why did you just walk out? Don’t forget about this, Louis. Louis, come back. Louis._

Louis was walking down the hall when he felt Harry coming his way. How would he explain this to Harry? How would he explain that he just can’t do this anymore? That, maybe, if they just sit down, shut up, and obey everything Management says, they’ll make it out in about five years.  He’s about to say something, but he’s cut off by a teary eyed Harry.

_Don’t cry Harry. Please don’t cry. I’m just not like you. I’m not as strong as you are. Babe, please, don’t cry. Don’t cry baby, please._

“What the _fuck_ was that?! You didn’t _do_ anything! Why, Louis? _Why?_ How could you let _them_ tell us that they’re going to bring _her_ back and not say a _fucking thing?!?!”_

“Harry…I…I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Wha…what? Louis…what are you saying?” Tears. Tears are coming down Harry’s face and his throat is clenching and he doesn’t know how to feel or breathe or think. He’s relied on Louis to be his rock for the last three years. Life without him just wouldn’t make any sense.

“No, Harry, no. I’ll always be yours. And you’ll always be mine, okay?” Harry nodded, it was hesitant, but Louis knew that it meant Harry understood that Louis wasn’t going anywhere. Ever. “I just mean that-“ he started to chew on his thumb nail and get shifty, “-maybe we should just….obey. You know? Maybe we should just listen to them and let them take control. That way, they might get rid of Eleanor for ‘good behavior’ and allow us more time together and what not. Then, we’ll just come out when…well…you know. When all of this is over…”

Louis looked up at Harry and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of his face. It looked like he was feeling every emotion known to human kind and a few undiscovered feelings, as well. “No.” It was all Harry said at first. They just kind of stood there for a bit after he said that. Then Harry said it again, “ _No._ I am _not_ going to bow to them. _We_ are not going to bow to them’” Harry took Louis’s hands in his own, enveloping Louis’s tiny hands with his burly ones, “We have something _special._ We have a love that this world couldn’t possibly comprehend. We have something that _matters._ You know what couple we remind me of, Lou?”

Louis smiled, it was quite a sad smile, but there was a little bit of a spark somewhere in it, “No, Harry. What couple is analogous to our epic romance?”

Harry’s grin widened and he said, “The sun and the moon.” Louis looked puzzled. Where would Harry get that idea from? That doesn’t even make any damn sense. _The sun and the moon? Really Harry? Those are inanimate objects, Harold._ “Just let me explain, okay? The sun and the moon…they have to be apart, yeah? Like…when the moon comes up, the sun has to go down and vice-versa. We’re like that. When you’re around, I’m forced to leave and when I’m around, you’re forced to hang out with _her_ and leave me. And, if you combine their names, they spell Soon. Do you realize how _relevant_ that is to us? Soon, Louis. _Soon._ If we keep fighting, maybe…maybe we can get that Soon, yeah? Maybe, if we shout and kick and scream and punch…we’ll have Soon. So, please, keep fighting, okay? Fight for Soon. Please Louis. Don’t give up on this-“ Harry laced his fingers with Louis’s and put his hand on the back of Louis’s neck, pulling him closer and nuzzling their faces, “Don’t you dare _ever_ give up on _us.”_

Louis nuzzled back and said, “ _Never, Harry. Never.”_

Then they kissed. It wasn’t some kind of cinematic and dramatic kiss filled with passion and hunger, but something soft with just the right amount of eagerness and a dash of innocence and…something new. Something they couldn’t quite put their fingers on. But that didn’t matter right now. Right now they had to fight. And maybe, just maybe, they could be free soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is one of those, "Hey! It's nearly one in the morning and I'm bored...LET'S WRITE FANFICTION!" fics, so please don't judge me if it's absolutely horrible. Anyways, I really dig constructive criticism and I'd really like feedback:) In fact, make all the comments you want! Go crazy, I just want to know what you felt and thought while you read this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
